


Take Out

by firegrilled



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Corruption, Demon fucking with everyone, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Humor, M/M, Master/Pet, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Porn With Plot, Possession, Public Humiliation, Smut, Time Shenanigans, Time Stop, if that wasn't obvious, kind of, petrification, time reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firegrilled/pseuds/firegrilled
Summary: *My contest entry for RedFlash's art competition involving his OC Cervius. The little demon is a walking kink machine if the tags weren't obvious.*After a quick skirmish with bandits, Byleth and his students stumble upon a new opponent whose devilish grin is only the start of a whole new set of problems. Or perhaps a new way to experience the world.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Everyone/Original Character(s), Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth, Main pairing is Cervius with all the boys
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	1. A Strange Creature in a Strange Land

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this story you saw the tags and have no one to blame but yourself. This sure as hell isn't canon compliant.

With a snap of the bowstring the last vulgar insult from the bandits fell silent and Ashe let out a held breath. He slung his bow over his shoulder and steadied his shaking hands. No matter how many battles they fought, the immediate aftermath brought on trepidation that perhaps one soldier lived, waiting to exact swift and merciless revenge. And always that fear was unfounded.

As Ashe prepared to descend the tree he made his sniper’s perch, a bright flash caused his eyes to snap towards a nearby pond. Blast mist swirled on the ground as red lightning crackled around it. Dread shot down Ashe’s spine and he quickly reequipped his bow, lining up an arrow at the mysterious cloud.

Did the enemy have a magical ally? As far as Ashe knew this was supposed to be a simple bandit raiding group that got too greedy and needed to be dealt with.

Before Ashe could ponder the questions going through his head the swirling fog lifted upwards and the outline of a being appeared. Ashe trained his shot as a new person he’d never seen before revealed himself to the world. He quirked an eyebrow at the new person’s odd appearance.

Whatever manifested from the portal was most certainly male, but not entirely human. While the same size as anyone from Ashe’s army this man had curious red and black horns that protruded from his crimson hair that indicated his inhuman nature. His uniform was skin-tight black pants that clung to his legs and a black crop top that did the same, leaving nothing to the imagination. Finally a black tail wagged slowly behind this creature. His smoldering red eyes surveyed the area and soon locked gazes with Ashe.

In a flash the creature disappeared, causing Ashe to flinch.

“Tell me, where am I?” A voice asked from behind Ashe.

The archer practically jumped out of the tree from surprise, crashing through the branches onto the forest floor below.

“Ow…” Ashe groaned, his tail boned bruised along with his pride. His eyes glanced up to see the horned man gone. When he blinked the man was hovering over him, wearing a smirk. “How did you…?”

“How rude, I asked first. Now, where am I?” The creature repeated, a more sinister tint to his voice.

“We’re on the edges of the Tailtean Plains. Who or what are you?” Ashe questioned, sitting up and pushing himself away. Years as a soldier and a childhood of thievery taught him to trust his gut and right now it was twisted in confusion and dread.

“Rude still but fine. You can call me Cervius. And if the horns and tail weren’t obvious enough I’m a demon, archer boy. An incubus more specifically,” Cervius introduced himself, his eyes doing an obvious once over of Ashe. His gaze lowered to Ashe’s crotch and he licked his lips. “Someone is well-endowed.”

“Huh? A demon? Like a Crest Monster?” Ashe replied, tilting his head sideways. His confusion didn’t last as he felt the hunger emanating from this demon and it took him a minute to register his last comment. Soon Ashe’s eyes fell to his cotch where the faint outline of his dick showed. He quickly covered himself and flushed red.

Cervius chuckled darkly at his modesty. “I don’t know what this so-called ‘Crest monster’ is but I can assure I’m not one of them. Simply speaking, I’m not from this realm and I’m quite famished after my trip. And right now you look positively delicious.”

At the thought of being food Ashe jumped to his feet and readied his bow on instinct. His face paled while he steadied his nerves, aiming his arrow between those two crimson, predatory eyes. “Y-you eat people? You’re a monster!”

The hungry gaze fell to laughter, sending shivers down Ashe’s spine. Cervius grabbed his sides as he recomposed himself. “Wow, you really don’t know what I am, do you? I won’t eat your flesh or anything so barbaric. What I dine on is more...” Cervius twirled his hand in the air as he thought about his wording. “More intimate.”

Ashe narrowed his eyes as he pondered that statement before remembering his previous comment. He turned his body so his crotch was out of Cervius’ immediate view. “You want to eat my… penis?”

Cervius snorted before speaking, disbelief evident in his voice. “My, what a sheltered world you’re from. No I don’t want your dick, I want what’s in it. And before you get any other odd ideas I mean what’s churning in your balls. Perhaps a demonstration is in order?”

Not giving Ashe time to respond, Cervius raised his hands and a light purple emanated from them. A circle with matching color appeared under Ashe and the archer felt his hands sink to his side, bow and arrow dropping to the ground uselessly. Some unknown force pulsed through his body and a heat arose in his crotch. Magic lifted Ashe a few inches into the air as it seeped into his body. Pained moans escaped him as his dick rose to full attention, pressing tight against his pants.

“Argh!” Ashe groaned as another heat flared from his abdomen. Though he couldn’t see it a new symbol glowed over his crotch: an outline of a heart with two demon horns on it.

“Well, well, well, a grower and a shower, my favorite!” Cervius joked as he continued the spell for a few moments longer.

Ashe hovered in place while the magical energies flowed through his veins. His cock yearned to break free of its confines, precum leaking into Ashe’s already sweaty underpants. He bit his bottom lip to try and suppress any embarrassing noises from escaping him but it was all for naught. Between the exertion of the previous battle and this sudden onslaught, Ashe felt his stamina completely drain as he balls tightened under the spell. He failed to bite back a loud moan as he unloaded into his trousers, a wet spot forming.

Ashe fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes, breathing heavily. He laid on his back trying to regain his senses when Cervius came into view, crouching down beside him. Ashe didn’t have the strength to fight him off when warm hands traveled south and undid his pants.

“Now let’s see what you’ve been saving up. I refuse to believe you’ve experienced anything close to this,” Cervius commented, his hand slipping into Ashe’s dirtied underwear.

“Oh!” Ashe moaned as warm finger drifted past his sensitive dick. His hips buckled upwards, earning an amused chuckle from Cervius.

Cervius made a show of collecting what he could from Ashe’s pants. His dexterous fingers reached around Ashe’s half hard cock, gently stroking him while acquiring what he wanted. Ashe twitched under his skillful touches until Cervius withdrew a hand covered in Ashe’s spent load. He held his hand over his mouth and opened it, a pearl of cum forming on his finger tip. A drop fell into his waiting tongue and Cervius shivered.

“Delicious and exactly what I needed.”

Cervius closed his eyes and took a deep breath, savoring the taste while he processed everything. No longer making a spectacle of it, Cervius greedily licked his hand clean though he still made an effort to sound as lewd as possible while sucking his fingers clean.

Ashe could only watched dazed and confused from down below.

“Exactly as I guessed, quite the innocent knight to be,” Cervius spoke again, glancing down at Ashe’s exposed cock. He fell to his knees and he ogled the rest of his meal.

“How… how did you know that?” Ashe wondered, the fog in his mind starting to clear.

“Let’s just say I can learn a lot about a person from my meals, Ashe.”

At the mention of his name Ashe’s blood ran cold.

“That’s…” Ashe wanted to comment but he couldn’t find his words.

“A useful ability. And I can think of so many uses for a young virgin like yourself in my harem.”

“H-harem? Why would I ever-”

“It’s cute that you think you have a choice in the matter, you’re already marked for me. Soon you’ll be calling me master,” Cervius laughed, pressing a finger to the area above Ashe’s crotch. He traced the symbol he created earlier on Ashe’s body but didn’t tell the young knight about it.

“Like hell you’ll have my student,” a cold voice called out to Cervius.

The demon cast a glance over his shoulder to see an individual with light green hair and stone cold eyes glaring down at him. Alongside him were two others, one with dark purple hair and another with flaming red hair that matched Cervius’.

“Ooh, more initiates,” Cervius quipped, slowly rising to his feet.

“Back away from my student,” the green-haired man stated, pointing an intricate sword unlike anything Cervius had seen at him. This was followed by an equally unique lance from the red head and a sharpened blade from the purple haired warrior.

“Professor…” Ashe groaned, trying to reach for his bow.

“He’s already mine. My mark is etched onto him and nothing you do can undo it. Given time he’ll be entirely loyal to me,” Cervius informed them, an evil glint in his eyes.

“We’ll see about that,” the green-haired man warned, causing Cervius’ amused smiled to flatten.


	2. The Spear and Shield of Faerghus

When Cervius blinked everyone was gone.

“Hm?” 

Cervius noticed the mist from his portal evaporating as he fully manifested in this new realm. It only took a few seconds for him to determine he was back where he started in this new place except the cute archer from before and his friends were nowhere to be seen. He glanced back at the tree and saw no signs of the boy, nor the damaged branches from his fall. “Interesting.”

Cervius closed his eyes for a moment and felt his own tainted aura in the distance. “So close yet so far. No matter, you’re already mine.”

“Who’s what now?” A cheerful voice asked, causing Cervius to open his eyes.

The two soldiers that flanked the professor from earlier greeted him with weapons drawn.

The serious one pointed his blade again and got into a fighter’s stance. “It doesn’t matter, don’t let your guard down, Sylvain.”

The cheerful one frowned, sighing at his partner’s words. “Whatever, Felix. It’s two against one. I’ll take those odds.”

“Against an unknown assailant? Forever the fool.”

“You should listen to your boyfriend, he’s clearly he smarter of you two. Felix, was it?” Cervius quipped, still relaxed and wearing a devilish smirk.

“B-boyfriend?!” Felix scoffed at the thought while Sylvain failed to stifle his laughter.

“Though you two could use Ashe’s help if you really wanted a fighting chance against me,” Cervius suggested.

That comment caused Sylvain’s joyful demeanor to sour.

“How do you know Ashe?” Sylvain’s tone grew serious.

“Ah, did I strike a nerve? I’ve already fought him, or have you both forgotten?”

The two warriors exchanged puzzled stares but kept their weapons ready.

“Like in the past?” Sylvain eventually replied.

Seeing the genuine confusion on their faces Cervius let that question go unanswered. Instead he raised a hand and in a brief flash a sword appeared in his hand.

“Never mind. Why don’t you two show me what you’re made of? I know it’s rude to play with one’s food but I can’t help myself.”

Felix hardened his stare and charged forward, not bothering to verbally spar with the demon. His moves were swift and precise, each strike aimed for perceived openings. Despite the swordsman’s tenacity and skill Cervius managed to parry each blow. He was able to drive the demon two steps backwards but nothing more.

Cervius kept a playful smile as he deflected Felix’s assault. When he noticed the boy overextend himself he sidestepped the attack and smacked Felix’s ass with the flat of his blade.

“Ouch!” Felix shouted, jumping forward while his free hand rubbed his stinging rear.

“You’ve clearly worked hard to hone your skill with a blade but you’d be faster if you pulled that stick out of your ass and relaxed,” Cervius suggested, earning a growl from the warrior. “Perhaps if you replaced it with something more fun, like say your friend’s ‘sword’ you might actually be flexible and a challenge.”

Felix’s anger was briefly quelled by the strange comment.

Sylvain’s eyes went wide, his jaw dropping.

“What in the goddess’ name are you talking about?” Felix asked, taking the opportunity to recover his breath.

Cervius chuckled but rephrased.

“I’m saying you need to practice being the sheath to someone’s sword.”

Sylvain’s face tinged pink at the bold comment. Very few made such bold statements to Felix.

“You’re making no sense, monster.”

“Have you ever tried sword swallowing?”

“What do you think I am? I’m no court jester!”

Cervius rolled his eyes while Sylvain shook his head.

“Is everyone in this army so innocent?”

“No, Felix is just dense on any matters outside of sword fighting,” Sylvain clarified, earning an offended scoff from his childhood friend.

“Whose side are you on?” Felix exclaimed at his friend. “Explain!”

“He’s saying you need to get fucked so you can unwind,” Sylvain stated.

Felix’s blade fell slightly as his grip loosened on it. Only choked breaths escaped him for a few seconds as his face gradually turned the color of Sylvain’s hair.

“I was trying to be more coy about it but yes, that sums it up,” Cervius agreed, grinning widely.

“That’s it, I’m impaling you on my blade!” Felix swore loudly, tightening his grip and charging forward once more.

“Oh yes please,” Cervius teased, earning another annoyed shout from the purple haired warrior.

Throwing aside all finesse and tact, Felix threw his strength behind one decisive strike and tried to bring it down on the demon’s head. To his surprise he saw Cervius’ blade evaporate and a large floating kite shield appeared directly in front of his strike. His sword plunged right into the shield.

“The hell?”

Unlike a metal shield, Felix’s sword didn’t clank off the magical one. Instead it simply stopped as soon as it touched the magical energies. Felix had little time to react before the shield flashed red and beam of magical energy shot forward and struck him in the chest. He jumped back as he felt energy crackle around him.

“Felix!” Sylvain shouted, running down towards his friend.

“Gah!” Felix grunted through gritted teeth as he felt his muscles stiffen. Magical energies swirled in his abdomen, an almost pleasant warmth as the rest of his limbs grew numb. This warmth grew into a pleasurable heat that stirred Felix’s neglected cock to life.

Slowly Felix fell to his knees, plunging his sword into the ground and grabbing the pommel with both hands to try and steady himself. Perhaps most embarrassing was how his pants seemingly fell along with his body, exposing his erection to the world.

“What the-?”

Sylvain watched with a mixture of horror and arousal as a lewd moan escaped his best friend. Pre-cum dripped from Felix’s weeping dick, falling uselessly into the dirt below. Sylvain barely noticed Felix’s extremities turning grey.

“Fuck!”

Feeling the magic trying to escape, Felix let out another cry as it all went straight to his cock. As soon as he began to blow his load his body froze as numbness overtook him.

Sylvain gasped with wide-eyed horror as Felix turned to stone before him, a look of ecstasy forever etched on his face and jet of cum flying from his cock.

“Felix!”

Cervius rubbed his chin while he appraised his work. His tail wagged excitedly.

“There’s that’s a much better look for him!” Cervius declared, walking over to the statue as his shield disappeared like his blade.

“What did you do to him?!”

Sylvain wanted to get close but he knew little of this creature or his magic. He’d never even read of a spell like this in their time at Garreg Mach.

“This? Oh it’s a simple petrification spell. Don’t worry, it’s not permanent if that’s your fear. Otherwise there’d be no point in trapping cute boys with such delectable expressions.”

To prove his point, Cervius stepped closer and held his hand out in front of Felix’s petrified cum. His hand glowed purple briefly along with the stone. Felix’s load flew into Cervius’ waiting hand while the rest of Felix remained frozen.

“See?” Cervius slowly licked his hand cleaned as he eyed the other warrior sent to confront him.

Sylvain held his lance pointed at the demon’s chest and narrowed his eyes. “I will defeat you and free him.”

“Or you could join him. You two would make a lovely pair trapped in the throes of pleasure together. Childhood friends finally crossing the line both have yearned to but neither was willing to attempt,” Cervius teased. “It’d be poetic.”

“Excuse you?” Sylvain’s anger fell at the odd information. “How could you possibly know that?”

“Please, I can see your desire written all over your face. As for your friend I simply had to have a taste of him. There’s knowledge in this delectable meal,” Cervius grinned, gesturing to Felix’s mess.

Sylvain gave his best impression of Dedue before continuing.

“Bullshit. I’d have enough knowledge to blackmail the empire if that were that case.”

Now it was Cervius’ turn to give a surprised look.

“Oh, so there is someone versed in the ways of pleasure here. Perfect, just surrender and join my harem! You’d fit in just fine.”

Sylvain smirked and pointed his weapon once more.

“And abandon my duties and my friends? Thanks but no thanks.”

Shrugging his shoulders, Cervius’ devilish smile returned. A lance manifested in his grip this time.

“Always worth a try, it’s not like you’ll be refusing in a bit anyways.”

Cervius touched the tip of his blade to Sylvain’s and the pair started to circle each other

“Is that a prediction?”

“No, it’s a fact.”

Sylvain made the first strike by doing a quick jab forward and Cervius jumped back to dodge. He followed up with another thrust of his lance which Cervius avoid with a deft turn of his body. Despite the predictable nature of this type of attack Sylvain kept stabbing forward.

Cervius wanted to groan at the obvious assault but kept his comments to himself. Instead he waited for the lance to pass by him one more time and wrapped his tail just under the blade to lock it in place. Smirking, he turned to stab his blade at Sylvain. His smile fell when he saw Sylvain’s palm pointed at him.

“Really is that the best you-” Cervius began to taunt before a blast of white light interrupted him and nailed him square in the chest.

“Seraphim!” Sylvain shouted as his attack went off. He felt Cervius’ grip on his lance loosen so he pulled his weapon back before following through with another strike.

When Cervius tried to dodge this time the lance pierced his shoulder, forcing him into the trunk of a tree.

Cervius grunted from the pain as he felt the weapon sear his body.

“Divine magic, lovely,” Cervius quipped.

Noticing the demon’s reaction to his weapon, it was Sylvain’s turn to smile. He pushed the Lance of Ruin further into Cervius’ shoulder. Sylvain was so caught up in his successful hit that he failed to notice Cervius’ tail slither around his waist until it tightened.

“What the?”

Sylvain felt himself yanked towards the demon. He barely had time to brace an arm against the tree to prevent a collision with Cervius when he found himself face to face with his opponent.

“Close enough,” Cervius declared as he leaned forward enough to plant a kiss on Sylvain’s lips.

Sylvain went wide-eyed when Cervius closed the distance between them, noticing the demon glowing red. He couldn’t pull back fast enough when Cervius’ form faded into a red light that shot forward into his chest.

Cervius disappeared, leaving the Lance of ruin imbedded in the tree.

Sylvain tried to comprehend what happened but had little time before his limbs started moving on their own. His body walked away from his weapon and towards his petrified friend.

“Such a strong body, I’m happy that you’re at least making use of your looks,” Sylvain heard himself speak.

_”What’s going on?”_

A low chuckle escaped Sylvain.

“Oh don’t mind me taking your body for a ride. Though I admit your armor makes that a bit tough… Let’s fix that.”

Sylvain vainly fought against himself, trying to stop his arms from reaching around and undoing the cloth around his waist that bore his family crest.

_”Stop it!”_

The teal skirt fell leaving only the pants below Sylvain’s armor. It was a simple task to undo his slacks and drop his pants enough to Sylvain’s cock to the world. Unlike Ashe or Felix, Sylvain already stood at full mast.

“Well look at that. Someone agrees this is a good look for Felix,” Cervius teased Sylvain with his own words. He forced Sylvain to his knees to admire Felix’s rock hard dick. “I’m sure you’ve always wanted a taste.”

At that Sylvain dipped forward and took the stone dick between his lips.

_”No!”_

Cervius hummed with amusement as he forced Sylvain to lick all around Felix. His tongue swirled around the smooth tip, slowly working its way down the shaft as Sylvain took more and more of his friend. It was a testament to his skill that he could fit all of Felix inside so easily. Despite the futile task of sucking on a stone dick, Cervius kept this up until he found himself eventually shunted out of Sylvain’s body.

Red light flew out to a nearby spot and soon took the form of the demon, smirking down at the red headed warrior.

Sylvain pushed himself off Felix with a lewd pop, taking deep breaths.

“You certainly weren’t kidding about your skill,” Cervius teased, crossing his arms with a bemused smile.

“I’m… going to end you…” Sylvain replied between ragged breaths.

Cervius giggled and raised an already glowing hand.

“Not if I claim you first.”

Like Ashe before him, Sylvain saw a magical circle appear below him glowing an ominous purple. An unknown force lifted him into the air and he felt an outside energy start to seep in. Sylvain wasn’t able to move any of his limbs while his dick pulsed with need. Pre-cum openly flowed out and down his shaft, coating the underside of his dick and balls. As more energy seeped in Sylvain felt the need to cum rising but he bit back his desire. The same heart shaped pattern with devil horns etched itself above his crotch. However Sylvain didn’t blow his load.

“Well color me surprised, you’ve got more stamina than your friend,” Cervius observed, walking closer to Sylvain.

Sylvain fell back to the grass with his dick bobbing from the drop. He glanced up as he processed the mixed emotions going through his mind.

“I’m easy but not that easy,” Sylvain remarked with his trademark smirk on his face.

“Then let’s see what it takes to push you over that edge.”

Sylvain’s stomach dropped when he saw Cervius glow red once more and the light flew into his chest.

 _”Fuck,”_ Sylvain mentally cursed as he was once again a prisoner in his own body.

“That is the general idea, yes.”

Sylvain watched with abject horror as he walked closer to Felix. To his surprise Cervius turned him around so he was facing away from his friend. The brief hope that flickered in his chest blew out when felt himself squatting down.

_”Noooooo… Don’t you dare!”_

Sylvain felt the grin splitting his face.

“Oh, I dare.”

Panic pulsed through Sylvain as he scooted back and the smooth tip of Felix’s cock pushed against his entrance. Still lubed up with his spit from earlier, the stone dick slipped inside Sylvain. A lewd moan escaped him as Cervius pushed him as deep as he could go. A fog of pleasure almost drowned Sylvain’s mind when Felix brushed against his prostate.

_”Ah, goddess…”_

Cervius chuckled at the reaction and doubled down by pulling off the stone cock and immediately plunging himself back down on it. Sylvain practically lost himself in the throes of pleasure as he tried to process his first time taking Felix. He felt himself stretch around his friend’s length as it hit all the right spots.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself… even if I turned your friend into a glorified dildo,” Cervius commented between thrusts.

Sending Sylvain rapidly approaching his limit, Cervius unsheathed Felix once more before throwing Sylvain back down. The extra pressure was more than enough to milk a healthy load from him. Ropes of cum shot forward, covering his hands, armor, and the ground with his seed. Cervius forced Sylvain to bounce a few more times on Felix’s dick before exiting Sylvain’s body in another flash of light.

Though Sylvain couldn’t see it, the symbol above his crotch glowed briefly as the heart filled in and wavy lines now circled the heart.

Cervius glanced down to see Sylvain breathing heavily, a worn out look on his face. Sylvain remained impaled on Felix’s dick with his arms resting on Felix’s thighs for support. The demon leaned forward and took one of Sylvain’s hands, pulling it towards his mouth.

Sylvain failed suppress a gasp as Cervius’ wet mouth enveloped his fingers. He didn’t have the strength to repel the demon whose tongue wrapped around each digit with sinful skill, licking them clean.

Cervius hummed in approval as he claimed what he could. He closed his eyes to enjoy his meal more before he suddenly felt it vanish. When he reopened his eyes he was in the same position as when he started: standing next to a pond and his portal dissipating.


	3. Enthusiastic Like a Puppy

“That parlor trick just went from interesting to annoying,” Cervius grumbled at the lost food. He glanced down to see that his shoulder was at least healed though he remained famished like before. He quickly surveyed the area once again to find any traces of his previous battle gone.

“Whoa, what are you?” A new voice asked form behind Cervius.

The demon turned to see a short, blue haired warrior facing him with no weapons in hand. In fact the boy only really had two metal gauntlets strapped to leather sleeves that attached to a metal collar that covered only his neck and parts of his back and chest. A leather kilt covered his crotch and boots covered his ankle but just about every other part from his abs to his shoulders were exposed.

“I’ve already answered that question enough today so just call me Cervius,” Cervius frowned, his eyes still taking in the sight in front of him. He noticed a variety of chains that seemingly wrapped the uniform for no other purpose than aesthetic. “Who are you and what is it you’re wearing? Not that I’m complaining.”

“Huh? I’m Caspar von Bergliez and this is my uniform, duh,” Caspar explained, cocking an eyebrow at the odd question. “It’s what all grapplers wear.”

“Grapplers? You look like one my playthings after I’ve had my fun with them. Oh well, that’ll make this quick and pleasurable for the both of us.”

Caspar shrugged his shoulders and got into brawler’s stance. “You’re weird but right. I’ll end this this in a flash!”

Like the others before him Caspar charged straight towards Cervius. Lacking a weapon meant the grappler closed the distance between them. He let out a flurry of punches that Cervius mitigated by manifesting his kite shield once again. Caspar paused when his first hit struck the magical defense yet no shockwave reverberated up his arm like with a normal shield.

Seeing the confusion on Caspar’s face Cervius chuckled.

“Not all armor is made of metal. Some are more effective,” Cervius informed him. To his surprise Caspar grinned widely at that.

“Just means I can punch it without worry!” Caspar declared, doubling down on his furious assault.

“That’s not what-” Cervius began but stopped himself when he realized Caspar wasn’t listening.

Caspar kept up his attack, sometimes trying to go around the shield but Cervius easily avoided those telegraphed moves.

Cervius lost track of the time as Caspar never relented, instead waiting for him to tire himself out. The blue haired warrior barely slowed his pace and ultimately Cervius’ patience wore out first.

“Let’s change things up, shall we?” Cervius offered.

Caspar didn’t register the comment. He continued to punch and lost his footing when the magical shield disappeared in an instant.

“Whoa!” Caspar stumbled forward a step before Cervius caught him with open arms. Both fell to the ground and quicker than Caspar could process he found himself laying across Cervius’ lap with his kilt pulled up to reveal his black jockstrap. “How did you do that?”

“I grappled you,” Cervius teased, using one hand to pin Caspar’s arms to his back. His other hand rested on one of Caspar’s ass cheeks, gently rubbing it. “A firm ass with easy access, are you sure you’re not already a slut?”

“What? No!” Caspar vehemently denied, wiggling uselessly against Cervius’ surprising strength.

Cervius pressed Caspar’s arms harder against him to stop his fidgeting. “Lying is unbecoming of you, slut. And liars need to be punished.”

With a devilish grin on his face Cervius raised his free hand and brought it down on one of his exposed cheeks. An audible gasp followed by a loud smack echoed off the trees.

“Ow! Stop!”

Ignoring Caspar, Cervius brought his hand down again on the other cheek. He chuckled as it jiggled from the force.

“Nope, gotta punish my naughty boy. Now count.”

Caspar kept his mouth bolted shut, not quite comprehending the request but ignoring it nonetheless. He stifled his sounds as best he could though a squeak or two inevitably escaped him as his ass grew pinker. Eventually the pain grew too much and he let out a yelp.

“Ouch, ouch! Okay, what do you want?!”

“Count the smacks until your punishment is done. You can count, right?”

Caspar growled but bit back a quip. “Argh, one! Two…”

The punishment went on until Caspar’s cheeks glowed as red Cervius’ hair and tears threatened to fall from his eyes. Cervius paused his assault when he heard a branch snap in the trees nearby.

“…Sixtyten-” Caspar grumbled.

“You mean seventy, slut. Now hush,” Cervius ordered. He pulled his hand back and flipped Caspar over on his lap so his chest was faced up. Much to Caspar’s chagrin his dick stood at full attention, tenting his jockstrap. Despite its dark color Cervius could still make out the wet mess on the underwear. “Seems like someone enjoys being punished. You really should just admit the truth.”

A dark blush colored Caspar’s cheeks as he averted his gaze. Combined with the tears he looked like a petulant child.

Before Caspar replied Cervius laid his hand just above Caspar’s crotch and pressed against it. A faint, pink glow enveloped Cervius’ hand and it soon transferred down onto Caspar. Like Ashe and Sylvain the same symbol etched itself onto him. The pain was brief as Caspar finally wiggled himself free and rolled onto the dirt away from the demon.

Caspar looked down to see the new glowing tattoo above his crotch.

“What is this?” Caspar asked, finally standing back up and lowering his kilt.

Cervius grinned as he stood up. “It’s my symbol and sealed your loyalty to me. The more you give into your lust the stronger your connection to me becomes. Oh, and it’s seared onto your soul so there’s no removing it.”

Caspar traced a finger over the symbol, shivering at the unusual warmth. While it glowed pink on his skin he could feel it deep within his being.

“It won’t matter if I defeat you first!” Caspar declared, preparing to run directly at Cervius.

The demon blinked twice, not expecting that response. “That is one way to think about it. But it won’t matter now. You’re mine now.”

“Huh?”

While Caspar darted ahead, Cervius raised his arm and a pink glow emanated once more from his hands. Unlike before, the magical energy seemingly collected into an orb. Cervius threw the orb at Caspar when he drew close. 

At that distance Caspar was unable to dodge as the magic hit him straight in the face. When it touched him he came to a halt, his hands falling to his side and his eyes dulled. Caspar stayed in place while a small bulge pressed against his kilt.

“There, much more obedient. You’d make a great puppy,” Cervius teased, casually walking away from Caspar. He kept his eyes trained on the woods where he heard the faint footsteps earlier. Finding a stump, Cervius sat down and slapped his hands against his knees. “Come on, slut, show me how good of a dog you are.”

At that Caspar fell to his knees and crawled over, his tongue out and panting. He stopped between Cervius legs and nuzzled his head against one of the demon’s knees.

“That’s it, such a good boy. And good boys deserve treats, right?”

Caspar sat straightened up upon hearing the praise, raising his hands like a puppy begging for his reward. “Woof!”

“Well, come and get it.”

Cervius snapped his fingers and in an instant his pants faded. His cock sprung out already hard and dripping with anticipation. 

Licking his lips, Caspar crawled forward stared at his treat. His eyes bounced from the thick shaft down the heavy balls that contained his prize. Glancing at the daunting length of the demon’s cock Caspar pushed through what little trepidation he had and took the swollen tip into his mouth. His tongue started below the head and swirled around the tip. Caspar tried to work his way down the shaft too quickly and ended up gagging part of the way down.

Cervius pulled his dick back so Caspar could readjust, causing the boy to whine.

“What you lack in skill you certainly make up for in enthusiasm,” Cervius joked, reaching down to pet the grappler on his head.

While Caspar serviced him Cervius glanced down to see the wet spot slowly growing on his kilt. Pleased with how honest Caspar’s body was acting Cervius took it upon himself to give him another reward. His bare feet slipped beneath the kilt and found their way to Caspar’s tented underwear.

“Not as long as you friends but definitely thicker than most.”

With deft maneuvering Cervius pushed aside the now soaked jockstrap and freed Caspar’s dick. One foot shifted beneath Caspar’s balls and gently lifted them. Cervius hummed in disapproval.

“Such full balls, you really shouldn’t neglect this part of you. Especially for one so full of stamina.”

Cervius’ other foot teased the shaft. A muffled moan from his puppy brought a smile to his face. Leaving Caspar’s sack alone, Cervius used one foot to pull Caspar’s foreskin back while the other gently stroked his shaft. He soon got into a pattern of playing with Caspar’s cock while his own neared release.

“Open wide and don’t spill a drop of your treat.”

At his master’s command Caspar took Cervius’ cock as deep as he could go. He felt the dick twitch before shooting its salty prize down his throat. A pair of gentle yet strong hands held his head in place while Cervius deposited his gift. Caspar’s greed got the best of him and he started coughing the generous load back out, coating his chin and parts of his face in the mess.

While Caspar struggled with the demon’s cum he blew his own all over Cervius’s feet. Another muffed moan signaled the bliss he felt as his dick released its pent up load. Cervius could feel Caspar’s cock pulse with need until it eventually died down along with his. When he pulled his feet back from the kilt it was covered in a salty mess.

Caspar pulled off Cervius with a lewd pop and a goofy smile, still proud despite failing his master’s singular command.

“Not quite there but practice makes perfect. How about you make it up by cleaning up your mess?”

Caspar nodded furiously, causing some of Cervius’ load to fly off. He quickly bowed down and started with the soles of Cervius’ feet. His tongue lapped the base and slowly working its way up to the toes, sucking on one digit at a time before moving onto the next foot.

“Hm… let’s get you an outfit more fitting of your position.”

While Caspar cleaned Cervius’ feet, the demon twirled his hand and Caspar’s armor started to glow. The chipped gauntlets faded away to nothing along with his boots and his kilt. His long sleeves and socks remained as the chains and body armor twisted. Caspar’s chest piece shrunk until it was nothing more than a collar with spikes on the outside and a singular chain that curled around one of Cervius’ hands. Content with the jockstrap, Cervius left that untouched.

“Much better. One chain leash and fitting collar for my slutty pup,” Cervius cooed, chuckling at the hum of approval Caspar gave.

As Caspar finished his duty Cervius heard a soft moan from the forest. With a knowing smile he turned to see the silver haired archer from before leaning against a tree with his long cock in hand and his load all over a nearby bush. Cervius felt his seal on Ashe grow stronger, only feeding his lust further.

“You know it’s much more fun to participate. I’d even let you sit on my dick if you begged nicely.”

That quip brought Ashe back to his senses and he turned cherry red. When he opened his mouth to comment the world flashed white.


	4. Sealing Fate

When Cervius opened his eyes he saw the familiar sight from before: his own portal vanishing and himself manifesting in this new land. He let out a frustrated growl as hunger panged from his stomach.

“I didn’t even get to try him that time!” Cervius complained to no one in particular, clenching his fists at his side. He took a moment to out calm down as he sensed someone bearing his mark drawing near. Seeing a stump nearby he took a seat and crossed his arms over his chest. Three people emerged from the woods to greet him this time: Caspar, Felix, and their professor.

“Whoa, what in the world are you?” Caspar immediately asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Cervius rolled his eyes, keeping his attention focused on the green haired professor.

“I’m not having this conversion again, my slutty pup. What was it you called yourself? Caspar?” Cervius tried to recall, scratching his head with the tip of his tail.

Caspar’s eyes widened at being addresses in such a manner. “H-How do you know my name?”

The professor softened his cold gaze at the question. “So you do remember everything.”

At that comment Cervius deepened his frown. “And you know what I’m talking about which means you’re the cause of this temporal pain in the ass? To think you’re holding such an interesting power. What can I call you? Besides dessert?”

The professor narrowed his eyes once more, drawing his unique sword from before. “Your enemy.”

Cervius once again rolled his eyes, still sitting atop the stump. “Something a little less melodramatic? Otherwise I’ll find something creative to call you like my puppy or walking dildo.”

Caspar and Felix exchanged confused glances while the professor tightened his grip on his sword.

“Fine, I’m Byleth,” the professor answered.

“Byleth? Well I can’t wait to see what deliciousness you’re hiding. Not many can mess with time and you might make this whole trip worth it.”

Cervius stood up, confident now that leader of the students finally showed himself. Despite not seeing them he could feel the presence of the two other seals he placed nearby.

“Professor, what is he talking about?” Caspar wondered, his voice a mixture of confusion tinged with dread.

Cervius’ smirk returned at that question. “Oh so they don’t know about your power to undo past events?”

“Quiet you,” Byleth ordered, something Cervius gleefully ignored.

“I wonder how many times you’ve used it on them and they don’t have a clue,” Cervius taunted further. He turned his gaze to Caspar. “Well my little puppy we’ve already fought and you lost. You were such a cute pet until your professor took that away from me.”

“What?!” Caspar replied, his skin crawling at the thought.

Looking at Felix, the demon continued. “And let’s not forget you, Felix. You made for such a good statue, kneeling on the ground with your dick out. Your red headed friend looked so happy riding you.”

Felix responded by gripping his sword tighter and focusing intently on the demon. Whether or not he believed the creature he couldn’t ignore the unsettling feeling pooling in his stomach.

“I won’t forgive you for humiliating my students,” Byleth declared. He took a step towards Cervius while his students broke away to surround the demon.

“Which ones? These two or the poor pent up archer and horny lancer?” Cervius continued to tease. “I suppose I could’ve been gentler with Ashle but the lancer seemed to like it rough.”

At the mention of their teammates Caspar and Felix finally lost patience and struck out at Cervius: Caspar to the left and Felix to the right.

Before either could land a blow Cervius’ grin grew and he snapped his fingers.

The warriors’ movements slowed to a stop midair as the color in the world dulled to a monochrome mixture of muted grays. The leaves rustling in the breeze fluttered to a stop and all sound ceased. Only one figure retained his palette of crimson and black, his laughter echoing in this frozen world.

Cervius took a step forward, out of the path of Caspar’s and Felix’s attacks. He turned to face them and commented, “Your professor isn’t the only one who can mess with time.”

Upon speaking Byleth’s title, Cervius looked over to see the man frozen like the rest. However a faint, green glow emanated from him, the only other color in this drab world.

“Oh? Perhaps he has more power than I dared to hope,” Cervius grinned. His stomach twisted in delight at the thought of a potentially powerful meal. “But first, the last pawn needs to fall.”

Cervius walked over to face Felix, frozen mid sword swing. Cervius’s hand glowed pink once more and he slipped it under Felix’s shirt. He etched his seal onto his crotch like the rest of the students and pulled back. Rubbing his chin for a moment, he pulled the sword out the warrior’s hand and sheathed it for him. “Don’t want you hurting my pet.”

Next Cervius approached Byleth, keeping a careful eye out in case he had the power to break free from this spell. Despite the odd glow it didn’t seem like Byleth could achieve much more. Satisfied with that knowledge Cervius drew close to the professor and started to mess with his pants.

Like his students before him Byleth soon found his soft cock exposed to the world, his pants and underwear now pooled around his ankles.

“I wonder what you’re like when you’re fully aroused…” Cervius mused as he inspected the teacher’s dick. Two heavy orbs hung neglected below a modest sized length. “You and your poor students need to train all parts of yourselves. Good thing I’m here to help.”

Licking his lips, Cervius knelt down and took the cock into his mouth. His tongue circled the uncut tip and worked its way between the head and foreskin. While he skillfully pulled that back Cervius’ hands explored further. One took Byleth’s balls into his grasp, gently massaging them between his digits. His other hand slid between Byleth’s sweaty cheeks. He smiled when he found the teacher’s tight entrance. When Cervius brushed against it felt the unmistakable twitch of the dick in his mouth. He almost jumped in surprise, his eyes darting up to see Byleth’s expression slowly changing from anger to something softer.

Byleth’s fingers twitched, trying to move. The teacher actually responded to Cervius’ touch. Despite this Byleth couldn’t do much more then let out a low hum.

Judging himself safe, Cervius pushed further by taking more of Byleth’s growing shaft and slipping a finger inside him. Hearing a louder growl from the professor caused Cervius to chuckle. He slid another finger in and scissored them to loosen Byleth up. As Cervius pushed deeper he soon hit a spot that had Byleth’s cock twitching once more.

A content hum vibrated around Byleth’s dick. Cervius pulled off with a lewd pop. A trail of saliva and precum connecting his lips to Byleth.

“That right there will be your undoing. And this will seal your fate.”

Cervius stopped fondling Byleth and moved his hand over the professor’s crotch. Cervius channeled his power into a pink glow and placed his devil horned heart seal on Byleth just like his students.

“Now, let’s see what you’ve been hiding,” Cervius spoke, emphasizing the last word by brushing his fingers against Byleth’s prostate once more. He pushed out another drop of pre-cum down the weeping dick.

Now that the professor was fully hard Cervius took in the sight. Byleth’s length was smaller than Sylvain but around the same length Ashe, if only a bit thicker than both. A trimmed bush framed the leaking cock.

Cervius licked his lips and wrapped them around Byleth once more, savoring the sweet taste dripping onto his tongue. He thrust his fingers inside Byleth at a steady rhythm, always aiming for his weak spot. It took very little effort to push the professor over the edge.

Byleth grunted as his dick pulsed, releasing a load into the demon’s waiting mouth. His fingers tightly curled round his sword as rope after rope was greedily swallowed by Cervius. The demon continued to milk his sweet spot through his orgasm, causing Byleth’s legs to buckle but they never gave out. Once no more cum could be pushed out Cervius slid off Byleth’s half hard cock with a smile.

The demon stood up and opened his mouth to show Byleth the mess he made. Cum coated the demon’s tongue and parts of his lips but it was soon swallowed. Cervius licked his lips clean and let out a content sigh.

“Now that was divine,” Cervius teased. “It’s very rare I get to enjoy something so… pure. But I guess being a vessel for the goddess would allow for such potent semen. I have so many ideas for you. But sadly that will have to wait thanks to that temporal undo power. Divine pulse is what you call it I believe? Nifty trick but I’m happy to know you’re down to your last one.”

Cervius shrugged his shoulders and started walking back to the stump he claimed earlier. He continued addressing the professor as he came to a stop next to Felix.

“Sadly that means that refreshing meal is going to be undone but I feel better knowing your limits.”

The demon approached the swordsman and unbuckled part of his armor then part of his trousers. Felix’s pants dropped to his knees along with his underpants. Unlike the professor Felix’s was half hard. Cervius smiled at the bit of his glowing pink seal he could see above Felix’s shaved crotch.

“Now I could do something barbaric and force your natural defenses to kick in but I want you to be the one to decide your time to fall. That said, I’ll gladly make it happen sooner rather than later.”

Content with his work, Cervius gave his attention to Caspar. He simply turned the warrior around and reached under his kilt to drop his jockstrap to his feet.

“I wonder what it’ll take to force you to turn back time once more. And this tight ass will help me determine just that.”

Cervius gestured to Felix as he took a seat on the stump. His tail wandered over near Felix’s dick.

Though Byleth could barely react, his eyes slowly widened when he saw the tip of Cervius’ tail morph. It changed into a tiny black cylinder and slid over Felix’s cock. Byleth tried to growl but it came out as a groan. He watched helplessly as the tail began moving in a pumping motion.

Cervius kept eye contact with Byleth in agonizing silence as he let his tail toy with Felix. Eventually he broke his silence and raised a hand.

“Quick question. Unlike you who can still process things while time is frozen, what do you think will happen to someone who can’t?” Cervius asked, withdrawing his tail and transforming it back to normal. He kept a coy smile as Byleth remained silent. “No idea? Well it’s quite the sight as all that sensation hits at once. His poor brain is about to have a fun time processing all of that.”

At that Cervius snapped his fingers and suddenly the world returned to its normal hue.

Byleth brought his sword down to the ground as his legs finally gave out from Cervius’ assault.

“Wha- whoa!” Caspar gasped as his force carried him forward and he tripped over his underwear, falling down onto the ground.

Felix had the most unfortunate time. The momentum from his strike brought him forward like Caspar but his footing went awry thanks to his pants wrapped around his knees. He fell onto his back right into Cervius’ waiting lap who quickly pinned his arms behind him.

“How in that- wait! Fuck!” Felix growled as his body started to try and process everything. His eyes went from Cervius, to Byleth, then down to his exposed cock. It stood proudly at attention, an almost angry shade of red. “What’s happening?!”

Felix cried out as he arched his back. His eyes rolled into his head as his dick shot out its first jet of cum, the load landing right in Felix’s open mouth. He thrust his hips up in motion with his dick, continuing to spray his load all over his armor and body. A string of curses and moans escaped Felix all while Byleth watched helplessly.

When it all finished Felix laid on Cervius’ lap, shaking from all the pleasure he experienced in a near instant.

“Now, what shall I do next with him?” Cervius wondered as his hand not so subtly slipped closer to Felix’s exposed ass. Cervius blinked and smirked when he noticed his portal vanish for the fifth time that day. “And now the fun begins for you, professor plaything.”


	5. Teaching a Lesson

As if on cue an arrow flew by Cervius’s head. The demon smirked and glanced at a nearby tree, sensing his demonic taint. Beyond that he could feel the others approach thanks to the magical connection he bestowed upon each of them. Cervius didn’t need to see them to know they were trying to surround him.

“As much as I enjoy playing with my food I feel I’ve done this long enough with all of you. Let’s skip to the pleasurable part.”

Cervius snapped his fingers, a pink aura surrounding them. Pained grunts and curses echoed around him as his spell took effect. He waited with a bemused smile as the grunts turned into moans. After a few moments he caught Byleth charging out of the brush with the Sword of the Creator drawn and ready to attack.

“Ruptured sk- ah!” Byleth began before a flash of red and purple tackled him. Sylvain and Felix sat on his back, one pinning his arms and the other taking his sword. “What are you doing?!”

Sylvain tilted his head, a puzzled look on his face. “What am I doing? I’m saving our master. Why would you attack him professor?”

“Yes, clearly you’re out of your mind,” Felix agreed.

Byleth gritted his teeth at the comments. He glared daggers at Cervius, yelling at him, “What did you do to my students?!”

“I already told you, I marked them during our previous encounters. You might be able to undo physical damage and even reverse death but corruption of the soul is a bit beyond your skillset I’m afraid,” Cervius informed him, grinning widely. He palmed his steadily hardening dick and looked at Byleth with the eyes of predator about to pounce on its prey. “Your powers don’t work in all scenarios and I’m afraid each and everyone one of you bear my seal now. I suspect the archer and my puppy will be here soon to join in your punishment.”

“Punishment?” Byleth echoed back, a hint of anxiety in his tone.

“You just tried to attack master Cervius, what did you expect would happen?” Felix chided him.

“Your swordsman is right and I think it’s time they helped me. Boys, take care of that silly jacket and the rest of his clothes,” Cervius ordered. 

The two students nodded eagerly and got to work.

Byleth tried to struggle but he wasn’t a match for the powered-up warriors. His sword was tossed away and his outfit soon followed. By the time they were done Byleth was pinned naked to the forest floor in front of the demon.

“No more redos I’m afraid, so this is going to stick. You two can get off my dinner,” Cervius excused them. “Go explore each other in the meantime, I believe you’ve waited far too long for that. No cumming.”

“Yes, sir!” Sylvain and Felix said together.

Both gave each other tentative stares, flushing when they made eye contact. The childlike innocence and trepidation inside them slowly gave way to the lust that Cervius’ seal channeled into their being. Sylvain eventually broke the ice, extending a hand.

“Want me to help you with that? I promise I won’t bite,” Sylvain teased, scratching the back of his head with his other hand. When he saw Felix choke at the joke he backpedalled the only way he knew how. “I mean unless you’re into that. Then I’ll bite wherever you want. I mean I’ve known a lot of-”

“Just shut up! I don’t want to hear about your other sexcapades. I’ve just… I’ve never done this. Swords and fighting I know but this- this is a new,” Felix admitted through a frustrated blush.

Seeing his friend let his walls down, Sylvain stepped forward and placed a hand on Felix’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry, you got the best teacher. Next to our master of course,” Sylvain winked, reaching down to grope Felix’s hard-on through his trousers. He gave a mirthful smile at the gasp his touch elicited.

While those two saw to their own fun, Cervius glanced at the tree line to see Ashe already pants down against a tree with Caspar eagerly eating him out.

“Same for you two, no cumming!” Cervius ordered, only getting a louder moan in return. He shook his head while he peered down at Byleth. “Such eager students. I can’t wait to explore each and every one of them. With your help of course. No one knows them better than their professor.”

Byleth narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his naked body.

“I will end you for this.”

Cervius shrugged his shoulder, his tail casually swaying behind him.

“Of course you will. First you need to be taught a lesson for taking my meal away from me so many times. We’re going to have so much fun until you’ve paid the price,” Cervius explained.

“I won’t let you kill me so easily,” Byleth retorted, jumping to his feet. He ran at Cervius preparing to attack in a manner similar to Caspar but failed to notice Cervius’ tail coiling in the air. When he got close it wrapped around his ankle and tripped him, forcing the naked teacher to his knees and at eye level with Cervius’ crotch.

“How many times do I need to say this? I’m not going to kill you or anyone. You’re just going to have a new lease on life when I’m done with you,” Cervius sighed, fingers reaching down for his pants. He pulled at the latex material and his cock slipped out. It bobbed a few times in front of Byleth’s face, a bead of pre-cum landing on the teacher’s nose.

When Byleth opened his mouth to make another jab Cervius quickly grabbed the professor’s head and forced his cock into his mouth. Any words died around the demonic dick as Cervius forced it as far in as possible. It took all of Byleth’s self-restraint to not gag as the thick cock found the back of his mouth and traveled down his throat. He sat helplessly while Cervius face-fucked him into submission.

“See? This is a taste of what’s to come. The first of many cocks for you to practice with,” Cervius informed him.

The demon glanced down, chuckling at the sight of tears forming on the edges of Byleth’s eyes. To make matters more amusing the teacher’s cock already stood at full attention, swaying with the rhythm of Cervius’ thrusts. The demonic seal glowed bright pink against Byleth’s pale skin.

Sensing he was close, Cervius pulled Byleth closer until he felt his face flushed with his crotch. He let out a lewd moan as Byleth’s mouth and throat clamped tightly around him. Cervius’ dick twitched as it delivered his demonic essence straight into Byleth’s belly. Despite the professor pushing against Cervius, it was all in vain as Cervius held him in place until he finished. Finally he let go and Byleth fell to the ground, gasping for air.

The seal on Byleth’s crotch practically filled up after the demonic load, sending a jolt up his spine. All his hatred and resistance to the cursed magic ceased as a wave of pleasure spread throughout his head.

Cervius watched with an amused smile as his eyes now glowed a dull pink like the others.

Soon Byleth was faced down on the ground in a groveling position, facing Cervius.

“I’m so sorry for my rash actions, please forgive me, sir,” Byleth apologized.

Cervius suppressed his laughter at the reversal in position.

“If you’re going to apologize, do it properly.”

Byleth cocked an eyebrow with a look of genuine concern on his face.

“Isn’t this the proper way?”

Shaking his head, Cervius knelt down and placed a finger on his chin.

“Of course not. A proper apology means getting on your back and spreading your legs for everyone so we all can see how truly sorry you are. Do you understand?” Cervius explained. He gestured with his tail to the stump from earlier. “That’s a good a place as any.”

Byleth nodded in understanding and quickly made his way over to the stump. He sat down and cleared his throat. “Students! Please give your slutty professor your attention!”

At that the other ceased what they were doing to glance over at Byleth. Caspar and Ashe were in the 69 position while Sylvain had Felix over his lap with two fingers in the swordsman’s ass. They begrudgingly broke apart and walked over next to Cervius to watch.

“Go on, everyone is here now,” Cervius spoke, gesturing with his hand for Byleth to continue.

Following Cervius’ instructions, Byleth got onto his back and grabbed behind his knees to pull his legs back while spreading his legs. A dark blush colored his face as he exposed his most intimate part to his students.

“I mistakenly thought it’d be wise to rebel against our master and try to defeat him. I put you all in harm’s way with my foolishness and for that I am truly sorry. Despite my rash actions master Cervius has given this dumb slut mercy and I will do everything in my power to make it up to all of you, starting now!” Byleth apologized. A gentle breeze blew by, causing his asshole to pucker from the temperature difference but he continued on. “Please, use me as you all see fit!”

Cervius smiled and clapped his hands together.

“Wonderfully said! Lucky for you I have just the spell for all of us to forgive you,” Cervius declared, earning curious looks from the students and a smile from Byleth. The demon approached Byleth and paced a finger on his entrance. A small circle with glyphs no one understood appeared on it. Next, Cervius touched his dick and a matching circle with glyph briefly blinked over it. Finally he clutched his balls and they slowly swelled up, hanging heavy below his dick. “Alright students, please join me over here for a moment.”

Doing as they were told the four others lined up and Cervius repeated the spell on each of them. The glyph flashed over each of their dicks while their balls all grew heavy. By the time Cervius finished they were all moaning and leaking over the forest floor.

“W-what did you do, master?” Ashe quietly asked, poking his sensitive dick with a finger. His eyes were transfixed on how it gently swayed.

“Two simple spells,” Cervius briefly mentioned as he walked a few paces away, stopping by the Sword of the Creator. He picked up the weapon and glanced over his shoulder. “One spell to increase your virility and another more fun one. No matter what hole you fuck your darling professor will also feel it at the same time.”

Byleth’s eyes went wide at that information.

“R-really?”

Cervius channeled some of his magic into the sword and it slowly shrunk. It took some effort but soon he was able to shape into something much smaller but still thick.

“Yes! Oh and whatever you release will also go to him. It’s a small price to pay so he can feel everyone’s forgiveness. Now, lets have some fun!” Cervius declared. He walked over to Byleth and held up the transformed sword. “And this will stop any of it from leaking out. I call it the Butt Plug of the Creator.”

Cervius showed Byleth the new toy before he pushed it into his waiting hole.

Byleth let out a loud moan as he stretched to accommodate the thick toy.

“Now who wants to have fun?” Cervius asked. As soon as those words left his mouth Caspar was at his feet with Ashe only a little bit behind him.

“Please play with us, master!” Caspar begged.

“Yes, I have so much to learn!” Ashe concurred, shyly rubbing the back of his head.

“Of course, I love teaching eager boys about pleasure.”

Sylvain and Felix exchanged nods and walked over to their professor.

“Then it’s up to us to make sure you truly learned your lesson, professor,” Sylvain explained.

“I’ll put your mouth to use while Sylvain helps loosen me up,” Felix agreed.

Byleth nodded, opening his mouth for Felix to enjoy.

While those three began their fun, Ashe and Caspar exchanged nervous glances.

“I saw you both having fun earlier. Did you want to continue where you left off?” Cervius wondered.

“Actually… we were doing that because neither of us have ever done this before. Perhaps you could guide us?” Ashe explained, his eyes staring at the ground while he scratched the back of his head again.

“No need to be embarrassed, I’d love to help,” Cervius grinned. He gestured to the ground. “No better way to learn than by demonstration. I assume you’re familiar with the doggy position? Take it.”

Ashe nodded in understanding. He fell to his knees and presented his ass to Caspar and Cervius. Cute little freckles dotted his cheeks.

Caspar’s breath hitched, his face flushing red.

“Exactly like that. Now, puppy, line your cock up with his hole. He’ll easily be able to take you.”

“O-okay,” Caspar replied, unusually shy about the whole ordeal. He pressed his tip against Ashe’s entrance but hesitated before going in. “I did- IT!”

Caspar felt himself push forward as a hand smacked his ass, the movement causing Caspar to enter Ashe. Caspar yelped from the pain while Cervius laughed.

“Like that.”

“Oh, Caspar!” Ashe moaned, his arms shaking from the added weight of his friend on his back and inside him.

“Now pull out and thrust back in. That’s the basics of this,” Cervius informed him.

“Ah!” Caspar braced himself against Ashe’s hips, starting the motion. Ashe’s warmth enveloped him, drawing another gasp of pleasure. “You feel so good, Ashe…”

“Speak- for yourself-” Ashe replied between thrusts. Caspar’s cock stretched him in ways he only fantasized about on lonely nights after battle. Having the real thing pressing against his insides nearly pushed him over the edge.

Though neither could see, Byleth’s eyes widened when Caspar entered Ashe. Despite his hole being plugged he could feel something warm enter and open him up. As soon as he opened his mouth to vocalize the pleasure, a long cock sheathed itself inside him. Byleth’s cries were muffled by Felix. Having the dick enter his mouth doubled what Byleth was feeling in his ass.

“There professor, the first step on your path to redemption,” Felix spoke with a wry smile. It was short lived as he felt something big and thick enter him. Throwing his head back, Felix found Sylvain’s shoulder right behind him.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself. I’ve waited so long for this,” Sylvain offered a hollow apology, following-up by pushing himself to the hilt inside Felix.

A strangled moan escaped the swordsman as he craned his neck to glare at Sylvain. However it only came across as needy.

“You’re insatiable…”

“Oh you have no idea,” Sylvain laughed, reaching around to cup Felix’s cheeks. He guided him closer and planted a kiss on his lips. While he and Felix exchanged a rough first kiss, Sylvain kept control of his hips and dictated the pace. He pushed into Felix who went deeper into Byleth, who felt both dicks stretching his ass in tandem with Caspar.

Cervius kept his attention on the two students that asked for his help. After an initial stumble Caspar seemed to gain a sense of rhythm and improved his aim while finding Ashe’s prostate. Seeing that he was fine, Cervius walked in front of Ashe who seemed to be lost in the moment.

“Looks like he’s a quick learner,” Cervius commented.

Through half-lidded eyes Ashe stared up to see Cervius’ leaking cock centimeters away from his mouth. Taking the hint, he leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the dripping member. He missed the grin that flashed across the demon’s face as Ashe adjusted to trying to blow Cervius while Caspar fucked him. 

“That’s it, let the momentum take you further.”

With every thrust Ashe took more and more of the thick cock in his mouth. The slow pace gave Byleth enough time to adjust to the biggest cock of the group.

When Ashe took most of Cervius without so much as a gag, the demon smiled and his tail came within view. Not that Ashe was processing much in front of him.

“Such a good boy. And good boys deserve rewards. Here, let’s make sure your professor also feels your forgiveness,” Cervius said. Like before with Felix, the tip of Cervius’ tail transformed into a black cylinder and meandered over to Ashe’s neglected cock. Pre-cum openly leaked onto the ground from the bouncing member. Cervius slipped his tail over Ashe’s cock and started pumping it.

Ashe’s eyes went wide before rolling back into his head as loud strangled moans tried to escape his throat. Unfortunately Cervius’ dick prevented Ashe’s shouts from reaching their true volume. Sensing that the boy wouldn’t last long, Cervius glanced over to see how the professor was handling his punishment.

Byleth’s arms were wrapped around Felix’s legs for support as he was face-fucked. His naked body was already a mess of sweat and cum, his cock shooting another load all over himself. Byleth could do little besides moan as he felt five very different cocks stretch him, all hitting very different parts of his ass. He was constantly milked and high on pleasure as his entrance tried to clamp down on the butt plug.

“Oh goddess, Ashe, you’re so tight!” Caspar moaned loudly, falling forward onto Ashe’s back. He groaned as he blew his load inside his friend. Thanks to Cervius’ spell his orgasm seemed like an eternity with how heavy his balls were. Despite that, Caspar felt no slick warmth from his load inside his friend.

Ashe could only grunt as Caspar pushed against his prostate and Cervius’ tail pumped him. It took only a few moments before Cervius milked him for all he was worth, though none of it went to the demon.

“Fuck, Felix, here I cum!” Sylvain shouted, wrapping his arms tightly around his childhood friend. He pushed himself to the hilt as he came deep within his friend, not that Felix felt it.

Felix straightened up at the sudden thrust. His cock remained inside Byleth’s mouth when he felt his balls clenching. “Ah, Sylvain!”

Felix’s neglected load shot into his professor’s throat but Byleth felt it enter a much different place along with the others.

“That’s it, take it all,” Cervius grinned devilishly as he unloaded for the second time that day, this time in Ashe’s mouth. The poor boy had long since stopped moving but Cervius kept up the pace until he finished. Like the others, Cervius cum didn’t travel down the archer’s exhausted throat.

Cervius craned his neck to see his magic at work, smiling at the sight of Byleth on the stump. The teacher laid there with a slightly swollen belly, his cock weakly dripping cum onto it. Cervius’ demon symbol glowed brightly against his pale skin. Each load had slowly filled him up and now pushed back against the butt plug.

Cervius pulled out of Ashe and let the boy collapse to the floor, exhausted by the endeavor. Caspar laid down at his side and cuddled him while Cervius walked over to Byleth. He smirked down at the professor, who had long since passed out.

Byleth’s mouth hung open, a mess of spit and pre-cum from Felix’s dick covering his face.

“That’s the first step. Now to pay you back for all the other meals you took from me,” Cervius chuckled while poking the swollen belly.

“What’re you going to do, master?” Sylvain asked.

Cervius looked over to see the lancer sitting on the ground with his back against a tree and Felix on his lap, snuggling against his shoulder and quietly dozing.

“I’m taking my meal to go. You all left quite a small feast for me and your professor so kindly provided the dessert topping. I’ll bring him back to the monastery when I’m done with him so please tell the others he’s busy for a while. He’ll be much better behaved when he returns,” Cervius explained. He snapped his fingers and created a portal above him and the professor. “I trust you can handle that?”

“Of course, sir!”

“Good, now have some fun with each other before going home. You did just win a battle after all.”

Cervius grinned at the students, enjoying the mess he left behind. A small part of him wondered how many others there would be for him and Byleth to teach when they returned in the near future. He saved those thoughts for later as the portal descended over them, sending them home. He had a few meals to catch-up on.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally getting back into writing and this is the piece kicking it off. I had a lot of fun with all the potential scenarios and I'm happy with the outcome.Hopefully you enjoyed yourself!
> 
> Please comment, all feedback is appreciated!


End file.
